a. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process and an apparatus for culturing strict anaerobic germs in a vessel, including the preliminary step, before incubating the germs, of providing in the vessel containing the germs and a palladium catalyst, a gaseous atmosphere which is free of oxygen and which comprises carbon dioxide and hydrogen.
b. Description of Prior Art
The known processes for obtaining conditions of anaerobiosis in such vessels utilise gas generating bags in the form of effervescent tablets releasing, in the vessel, carbon dioxide and hydrogen in excess under initial conditions and providing in the recipient a non-controlled gas atmosphere whose composition varies substantially in time. On the other hand, the systematic utilisation of bags before each phase of incubation contributes to the relatively high cost of this technique.
A so called withdrawal and filling technique has also been proposed according to which the vessel undergoes a certain number (at least 6 and possibly 12) of consecutive cycles of partial exhaustion of the vessel followed by the introduction of a gas consisting of nitrogen or a mixture containing carbon dioxide and hydrogen. This technique has also been found to be costly inasmuch as in addition to the compulsory use of a vacuum pump, the consecutive cycles represent a substantial gas consumption and take a certain time.